D
is the 2nd chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 36. Synopsis Platinum and the Gym Leaders confront Jupiter, a Team Galactic commander. The two do their best to fight her, but Jupiter has remarkable strategies that corner them. Diamond, however, arrives to Lake Verity, and devises a plan to have Lax act as a wild Pokémon while finding his mom. Unfortunately, there's someone else that found his mom. Chapter Plot Candice and Maylene noted Jupiter was Team Galactic's commander. She confirms this, and adds like Saturn and Mars, she won't show mercy. Maylene has Riolu free Candice from Mud Bomb, but Riolu gets hit by Gastrodon. While Maylene battles Jupiter, Platinum sends Empoleon to dissolve the mud to rescue Candice. To counter that, Sableye attacks Empoleon, knocking her down. Jupiter exclaims that's what she means she won't show mercy. She sends Tangrowth, who uses the vines to control the light flashes. This helps Sableye, whose shadows multiply, in order to attack Empoleon and Riolu, who attempt to run away with Maylene and Platinum. Platinum and Maylene see these were multiple Shadow Sneak attacks. Candice is impressed by the enemy's progress, but refuses to let them get away with this. She breaks out of the mud, as Abomasnow is sent out. Juniper applauds Candice, since she managed to reach her Poké Balls among all of that mud. Abomasnow goes to attack, but Tangrowth reflects the light to it, so Sableye manages to use Shadow Sneak on it, too. Candice braces Abomasnow to ignore the attacks and attack Tangrowth instead. Jupiter questions her, as her Tangrowth uses Natural Gift, which causes fire to burst out and burn Abomasnow, and making Candice fall down. Jupiter looks at the air shuttle, stating this is the climax. Platinum sees this could lead to the lake being blown up, which makes Jupiter interested in how Platinum knows this. She adds the three air shuttles are going to the three lakes, but only one of them carries the Galactic Bomb. Platinum questions why is there only one bomb, to which Jupiter states that Mars and Saturn, who are at Lake Verity and Acuity, also want the bomb to explode, but none of them know which lake will be blown up. At Lake Verity, Diamond rushes to save his mother, considering this is the day the lake will be blown up. He arrives to the lake, but does not see his mother, but rather Team Galactic's air shuttle. Sebastian and Roseanne run to him, who has them hidden from the air shuttle. He looks around, and finds a lot of Team Galactic grunts at the windmill. Sebastian and Roseanne become angry, for they are the ones responsible for trying to kidnap Platinum, as well as attacking them in Professor Rowan's lab. The two attempt to intercept them, but Diamond and Kit pull them back to the bush. The group eats, and discusses how to handle the plan. Diamond explains they have to find his mom, but if they yell her name, they'll get spotted by Team Galactic. He decides to have Lax roam around, so Team Galactic will believe it to be a wild Pokémon, while his mom would identify it to be Diamond's Pokémon, since she knows it is his own. While Lax walks away, Diamond asks of Roseanne and Sebastian that, once his mother is returned, to have all of them escape on the carriage. Sebastian and Roseanne are in shock, and ask Diamond what'll he do, who points at the air shuttle, which he'll infiltrate. He shows Drifblim, which he borrowed from Fantina in Hearthome City. He was hoping to return it to her, but sees he'll have to use it once more. Diamond leaves, asking of the two take care of his mom and Lax. Diamond slaps himself, reminding himself that Pearl and Platinum must be fighting Team Galactic forces on Lake Acuity and Valor, too. He suddenly encounters Lax, and assumes he found his mother. However, Lax denies, confusing Diamond. In fact, his mom is being threatened by a Zubat, owned by Mars, who asks of him to drop the Poké Ball. Debuts Pokémon *Tangrowth (Jupiter's) Move *Natural Gift Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 36 chapters